


ele está tão afim de você

by wickedlittleoz



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fuscavinheta, M/M, Mutual Pining, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlittleoz/pseuds/wickedlittleoz
Summary: Faz meses que Maurílio desenvolveu um crush em Julinho, mas é óbvio para ele que nunca vai ser retribuído. As coisas ficam mais complicadas quando Julinho e Amanda começam a ficar.





	ele está tão afim de você

A descoberta foi num domingo.

Já passava das nove da noite quando as gravações do programa da semana foram encerradas e Maurílio estava tão cansado que cochilou por boa parte do caminho até em casa. Lá pela metade, com o sono um pouco mais revigorado, tratou de prestar mais atenção no trânsito e percebeu que a sprinter de Julinho vinha colada no seu fundo. Algumas quadras, curvas e sinais avançados à frente, o colega piloto e crítico de cinema continuava no mesmo caminho que ele, então Maurílio resolveu parar no semáforo seguinte, permitindo que o outro parasse na fila ao lado.

"Cê tá me seguindo, Julinho?" Perguntou, meio confuso, meio irritado, enquanto abaixava o vidro da kombi, que ainda era de manivela e sempre lhe causava uma dor lascada no ombro, mas era _vintage_ , então valia a pena.

O outro deu um daqueles sorrisos entre irônico e simplesmente _safado_ , o clássico do Julinho, "Seria seu sonho, né, neném?"

Agora mais irritado do que confuso, Maurílio revirou os olhos, mesmo que duvidasse que naquela rua mal iluminada Julinho sequer pudesse ver sua reação. "Mas cê tá colado em mim o caminho todo, cara!"

"Pode ficar tranquilo, moreno," Maurílio pensou ter visto Júlio umedecer os lábios rapidamente, mas podia ter se confundido. Já a piscadela, tinha certeza que acontecera de verdade. "Só vou levar tua irmã pra comer um pastel."

Tomado pela surpresa, ele só se deu conta de que o sinal estava aberto quando a sprinter arrancou cantando pneus e os carros na fila atrás dele começaram a buzinar.

 

Maurílio até que prometeu a si mesmo que não ia se intrometer - mesmo porque a vida amorosa de Amanda não era da sua conta, e muito menos a de Julinho. Mas, assim que se viu sozinho com a irmã na mesa do café da manhã no dia seguinte, a pergunta praticamente escapuliu da boca dele antes que ele sequer pensasse em formular ela melhor:

"Tá pegando o Julinho, Amanda?"

Em resposta ela riu, cobrindo a boca cheia de pão com uma mão e buscando a xícara de pingado com a outra para desengasgar. Após longos goles e uma crise de riso mais longa ainda, Amanda deu um suspiro e encarou o irmão com olhos de quem se divertia muito às custas dele - e de fato ela se divertia, desde sempre.

"Tem problema, Maurílio? Não vi a etiqueta com teu nome no pescoço dele."

O rubor que tomou as bochechas do piloto da kombi branca não ajudou em nada no quanto ele se sentia um tolo por sequer ter abordado aquele assunto. Maurílio mastigou seu pedaço de pão com mortadela por mais tempo do que seria normal, enquanto tentava retomar o controle de si mesmo, e então replicou:

"Sabe muito bem que não é isso, mana," numa voz tímida e quase ultrajada.

"E você sabe muito bem que eu sei me cuidar, então relaxa, Maurílio." Amanda revirou os olhos e se levantou da mesa, levando consigo sua louça suja. "Credo, mania de querer se meter nos meus rolos. Eu, hein."

 _E fim de papo_ , foi a frase não dita verbalmente, mas que ele praticamente podia ouvir na voz da irmã dentro da cabeça. O pior é que ela tinha razão. Então Maurílio aceitou quieto e mais uma vez jurou a si que ia deixar a história morrer. Se um dos dois acabasse quebrando a cara não era da conta dele.

 

O problema é que muito em breve Julinho já havia se tornado parte da rotina caseira dos irmãos. Como a maioria dos namorados (e namoradas) da Amanda, ele começou a passar noites no apartamento, dividir o espaço e as refeições, e até mesmo algumas vezes a escova de dentes com eles (porque Julinho era esse tipo de pessoa que não dava a mínima pro espaço alheio).

Maurílio já estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa e pouco o incomodava se às vezes empurrava a porta entreaberta do banheiro para dar de cara com uma bunda desconhecida usando o sanitário no meio da noite. A diferença nesse caso era que o dono da bunda era justamente Júlio César, seu colega de trabalho e paixonite não-assumida de _meses_.

Ele sabia que gostava de garotos desde o incidente do cuecão no vestiário da escola, aos 14 anos, por encarar indiscretamente o Paulinho durante a ducha depois da natação. Ele também sabia que gostava de meninas desde praticamente sempre, mas era muito mais fácil se relacionar com elas do que com caras que lavavam a boca no fim do serviço e desapareciam da vida dele sob a ameaça de mandar matá-lo caso ele ousasse mencionar o acontecido para qualquer pessoa.

(Ele também sabia que Amanda era tão bi quanto ele porque já tinha levado infinitos foras de mulheres que haviam se aproximado dele apenas para conseguir o contato da irmã).

E o fato é que Julinho fazia precisamente esse tipo de cara, então Maurílio nunca sequer cogitou, nem nos sonhos mais absurdos, falar sobre os sentimentos que havia desenvolvido pelo colega ao longo dos meses de trabalho no programa. Mesmo que várias vezes tivesse que lidar com a frustração com as próprias mãos.

Assim sendo, conviver com o mais recém-formado casal do grupo de amigos tinha um sabor bem amargo no fundo do sorriso plástico que Maurílio se forçava a oferecer.

Para completar o combo do desgraçamento, Julinho continuava lhe passando aqueles olhares carregados e sorrisos meio tortos, que ele sempre usava quando a oportunidade surgia - ou quando ele mesmo criava a oportunidade. Só que agora elas vinham surgindo com mais frequência, por exemplo quando Maurílio chegava em casa e encontrava a irmã adormecida no sofá ao lado do piloto, um filme de comédia romântica pela metade na Tela Quente. Ou cedo pela manhã, quando ele acordava e encontrava Julinho sozinho atacando a geladeira.

Pior ainda eram as ocasiões em que, ao se encaminhar para o banheiro para realizar sua higiene, se deparava com o cunhado saindo seminu do banho, toalha amarrada na cintura e cabelo ainda úmido da ducha. De fato o corredor do pequeno apartamento que Maurílio dividia com a irmã era apertado, mas Julinho fazia questão de passar por ele perto _demais_ , dando com o ombro no ombro dele, e murmurando _Bom dia, moreno_ , como se não tivesse nada de sensual nisso.

Então Maurílio se via cada dia mais confuso e _extremamente_ frustrado.

 

"Tem algum problema no Júlio ficar aqui de vez em quando, mano?" Amanda perguntou um dia enquanto Maurílio lavava sua caneca d' _O Poderoso Chefão_ e ela terminava de comer. Ele hesitou antes de responder e ela completou: "Percebi que você anda evitando a gente."

Ele engoliu em seco, percebendo que havia se colocado numa sinuca de bico: se dissesse que não, teria de explicar por que estava evitando o casal (e _de fato_ estava), e não queria que a irmã soubesse do seu segredo e se sentisse culpada por furar seu olho proverbial; porém, se dissesse que sim, teria que inventar uma desculpa para não querer a presença do cunhado ali, sendo que eram amigos e colegas de trabalho, então não fazia sentido.

"Claro que não, Amanda," ele ofereceu um sorriso amarelo, sabendo plenamente que era um péssimo mentiroso, mas contando que ela fosse aceitar a mentira pelo menos pelo seu esforço. "Tô só preocupado com umas coisas, umas multas que acho que peguei por aí."

Como ele esperava, a irmã acenou com a cabeça algumas vezes antes de dizer um simples _ah, tá_ , dando-se por convencida com uma resposta que ambos sabiam que não passava nem perto de ser verdade - Maurílio _sempre_ estava esperando uma multa, isso já havia deixado de ser problema há anos.

Ele se fez mais uma promessa, dessa vez de se esforçar para conviver melhor com o casal e focar em torcer pela felicidade da irmã.

 

Essa também não durou muito tempo.

Apenas alguns dias depois da conversa durante o café da manhã, Maurílio se viu sendo seguido para casa pela sprinter branca mais uma vez. Para completar o ciclo, aquele era outro domingo, e inclusive durante a gravação daquela tarde Julinho havia pegado no pé de Maurílio muito mais do que o normal, fazendo piadas com seus comentários e tocando o joelho dele sempre que possível, fosse com a perna ou até mesmo com uma mão indiscreta. Maurílio havia pulado de susto no seu banquetinho tantas vezes que Rogerinho perguntou se haviam cupins no assento e Renan correu para buscar um lança-chamas versão pocket que tinha no fundo da towner, pois segundo ele veneno de cupim não resolve nada e o único jeito de se livrar da infestação realmente é queimar.

Ao estacionar na esquina do prédio, Maurílio se forçou a esperar pelo colega, que o alcançou rapidamente, e os dois subiram para o apartamento em um silêncio sepulcral. Lá chegando, não havia sinal de Amanda.

"Pô, se vocês marcaram alguma coisa ela deve estar chegando." Ele se desculpou com o colega depois de procurar pela irmã em todos os cômodos. "Cê já é de casa, fica à vontade por aí."

"Sabe o quê que é, moreno," Julinho disse, quadril apoiado na pia, braços cruzados, observando Maurílio se servir de um copo d'água como um urubu vendo carcaça quente. "Eu não marquei nada com a sua irmã hoje, não."

Maurílio engoliu sua água antes de se virar para o colega, "Julinho, cê precisa parar de fugir da sua avó se escondendo aqui em casa. Eu sei que ela tá brava porque você vendeu o fogão dela pra consertar o estofado da sprinter, mas é só você comprar um fogãozinho de duas bocas pra ela que a raiva já melhora e daqui a pouco ela já esqueceu."

"Mas cê é burro mermo, né, ô dodói?" Julinho sorriu meio de canto, do jeito que deixava Maurílio tonto (e ele já fazia de propósito), e cruzou a distância entre os dois em passos largos, puxando o piloto da kombi pela cintura e beijando-o na boca.

Naquele momento Maurílio teve plena certeza da sua burrice, e teria facilmente passado o resto da noite encolhido na cama em posição fetal se odiando, se não tivesse se ocupado com um certo piloto bigodudo.

 

Horas depois, deitado encarando o teto do próprio quarto sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer, Maurílio sentiu o corpo ao lado do seu se ajeitar na cama e puxa-lo para perto, um beijo úmido e com cheiro de cigarro barato encontrando sua têmpora.

"Fala alguma coisa, moreno," Julinho murmurou no ouvido dele, um arrepio percorrendo todo o corpo de Maurílio sob o efeito do grave daquela voz.

"A Amanda vai me matar," foi a primeira coisa que ele conseguiu pensar.

Ao seu lado, Júlio riu e Maurílio virou o rosto para procurar por ele, que já se ocupava em acender outro cigarro, ainda que continuasse rindo de leve da resposta dele. Meio indignado, ele se sentou na cama, cruzando os braços sobre o peito nu defensivamente antes de perguntar:

"O quê que é tão engraçado, Julinho?"

Julinho se virou de volta para ele já expulsando fumaça por entre um riso despreocupado e meio grogue, cansado. Ele ofereceu o cigarro, que Marílio aceitou diretamente dos dedos do parceiro, e deu uma longa tragada, sentindo a nicotina acalmar um pouco seus nervos.

"A tua irmã essa hora tá tão ocupada que ela nem lembra da gente," Julinho disse, trazendo o cigarro de volta para a própria boca e dando um último trago antes de apaga-lo, ainda que pela metade, no cinzeiro sobre a mesa de cabeceira. "Eu ajeitei ela com a Simone. Mas não conta pro Rogerinho que fui eu, tá bom?"

Praticamente sem dar tempo para que Maurílio pudesse digerir a informação, Julinho já o puxava pela nunca para um beijo daqueles que iriam fazer o piloto da kombi perder o equilíbrio por ainda muito tempo à frente dali.

E talvez depois daquela noite, domingos passassem a ser o dia preferido do casal.

**Author's Note:**

> Fala, gente bonita, essa é minha primeira sprinterkombi e de fato a primeiríssima fic da TV Quase que escrevo. Como não tenho ainda uma conta no Spirit, resolvi postar aqui mesmo, que já é meu domínio e a caverna onde me escondo kkdajfa mas o negócio já tá em andamento e logo vcs vão poder me encontrar no Spirit nessa mesma @  
> Espero muito que vcs tenham gostado, apesar de ser bem curtinha. Menção honrosa de agradecimento à Paulie por ter me ajudado com a ideia e ter lido primeiro e me dado uma força. Te amo, sopinha <3  
> Bom, é isto, meu povo, valeuzão mesmo ❤


End file.
